garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Punishment
Punishment is a complex issue among the Garou, and it is one of the primary responsibilities of a Philodox to assign punishment to a variety infractions. When a garou is to receive punishment, the manner of punishment varies greatly depending on the judging philodox's tribe, sept and breed, the nature of the infraction committed, the tribe of the defendant, and a host of other issues. Coming up with an especially fitting punishment for a crime is a mark of wisdom for a Philodox, and can earn them renown. It should be stressed that assigning punishment is something that varies between any two garou, and only broad generalizations might be made. Lesser crimes, those not expressly forbidden by the Litany but understood to be wrong, or in some cases habitual bad behaviour, receive correspondingly lesser punishments. A garou who repeatedly speaks out of turn at a moot, for example, might be gagged for an upcoming moot to impress upon them the importance of holding their tongue. A garou who doesn't dispose of his trash properly might find himself gathering garbage for the Groundskeeper. A garou who persists in committing lesser wrongs might find themselves being saddled with a more serious punishment, as will a garou who performs an infraction of greater magnitude. Some tribes such as the Get of Fenris might inflict physical punishment, such as being beaten, while other tribes may deny that garou access to important resource such as the Caern. Imposing a rite of punishment for a short duration (i.e., imposing the Rite of Ostracism or Voice of the Jackal for under week) might be used, especially for minor Litany infractions. Moderate litany infractions, or repeated minor litany infractions, will often receive more serious rites of punishment, such as Rite of Ostracism and Voice of the Jackal for a considerable duration. In addition, if any party wronged may be entitled to serious restitution of some sort. In general, there's a stigma attached to crimes of this nature, though it lessens with more 'liberal' tribes such as the Children of Gaia. Serious Litany infractions, or repeated moderate violations, can receive any number of punishments, none of them pleasant. In addition, philodox who commit moderate infractions often receive serious punishments: as an auspice that is expected to uphold the law and traditions, failure to do so is dealt with swiftly and harshly. Satire Rite strips a garou of a level of rank, and mark the Garou as one to be publicly ridiculed, and the Rite of Ostracism might be applied for periods of a month or more. Garou might be forced to live as kin do for a significant period via the Rite of the Stolen Wolf. These are often accompanied by significant physical punishment, from whipping to beating and sometimes branding (often in the case of charaches). Grave crimes call for a host of grave and varied punishments. A garou might be permanently ejected from the Garou Nation by the Rite of the Lone Wolf, or be sent to Erebus to atone for their crimes. Crimes that involve knowingly and deliberately allowing a caern to be violated are very often dealt with by the death penalty, even among the Children of Gaia. Finally, the very worst punishments are reserved for the most heinous of crimes. Captured garou directly involved in corrupting a caern may find themselves doomed via the Rite of the Shattered Soul, and Black Spiral Dancers, as well as corrupt Garou and Ronin of repeat offence, may be forced to endure [Vengeful Teeth|Gaia's Vengeful Teeth]. These major punishments tend to be invariant among tribes, with a Bone Gnawer or Child of Gaia just as likely to send a tainted kin eater to the pits as a Red Talon.